User blog:KidOfTheBlackHole/MST: Ask The KKNS Cast Members
(i'm using Kurt for this) Kurt: So I found the text of Ask the KKNS Cast Members, and I'm gonna riff on it. Let's go. To Toshio, what is your favorite torture method? Toshio: "" (Translation: My favorites are Shadow Dark, which is where you stab the opponent with a Shadow figure's quills) Kurt: Oh no, I'm SO scared of being stabbed with a figure! To Satoko, Why do you like violent and scary stuff? Satoko: "" (Translation: Because I love f***ing Corpse Party and F.E.A.R!) Kurt: Ewww... You love doing that with Corpse Party? To Shika and Toshio, when Giuseppe Todaro took the toys off you when in the Pokemon Center Tokyo, what did you want do to? Toshio: "" (Translation: I WANTED TO SPLIT HIS D*** HEAD OPEN! SKIN HIM ALIVE! TIE HIM TO A CROSS CARVE "EMPEROR" ON HIS CHEST) Kurt: All I wanted was a stuffed toy! Just one stuffed toy! And you wouldn't give it to me! Satoko: Why did you marry Garrett Woods if you didn't love him? Shika: "" (Translation: I agree) Kurt: As sarcastic as I am with this, Shika and the questioner have a good point. To Toshio, If you were bullied, what would you do? Toshio: "" (Translation: I know, beat them and tie them to a tree) Kurt (singing): He's mommy's little monster! Mommy's little monster! To Toshio, what is it like living in Japan? Toshio: "" (Translation: It's the best place ever! I can watch violent things all day, read manga, play games, and I can watch Corpse Party: Tortured Souls without getting yelled at, and they are many fun Japan-only games!) Kurt (in Toshio's voice): I'm gonna partake in all this adult media, even though I'm 6 years old! Toshio: what is your opinion on vore? Kurt: *pretends to vomit* To Toshio, how much does your mother swear? Toshio: "" (Translation: Very heavily, about 500 times per year, It's funny, but you get the point) Kurt: I know Toshio isn't good with numbers, but 500 times per year is grossly understating it. To Toshio, Explain AKIRA Toshio: "" (Translation: It's about 4 boys, one of them gets psychic powers, they get worried, 3 kids and an military guy try to take him back, his girlfriend's worried, he mutates when shot, kills her, and is a god after another child comes from the tubes, and he is now a universe, the end) Kurt: This is actually a good explanation. Toshio, what is your favorite kind of fetish? Kurt: Thank you for not answering this one! To Satoko, can you tell me your favorite TF2 class, aswell as the ones who involved trollng Stacie Todaro, and tell me what happened? Satoko: "" (Translation: It was TF2 World Tourament, but all players playing the characters had to be male, so Akira, Kenji, Shinji were allowed to talk, but not the others, the 9 lucky winners would recieve exclusive hats, we played as Japan's Team, we beaten Germany, China, Russia, Scotland, and France, the Italy-UK Team, which was the Todaros beaten South Korea, USA, Canada, Belarus, and Ukraine, we played the RED team, well, Kenji favors the Scout, I favor the Sniper, Sachiko favors the Pyro, Ai favors the Medic, Moriko favors the Spy, Akira favors the Solider, Emiko favors the Engineer, Shinji favors the Heavy, and Setsuko favors the Demoman, the guy, Giuseppe Todaro playing the BLU team's Sniper started thinking why my character was soundng like a girl and spoke Japanese as the teams he beaten were all male player teams like the ones we beaten, then Kenji, decided to hit the guy with a baseball, we hid somewhere the BLU team couldn't find us and I shot them one-by-one, first was Angelo, who was the BLU Scout, second was Giuseppe, who was the said player, third was Giovanni, who was the BLU Pyro, fourth was Pietro, who was the BLU Medic, fifth was Alfredo was the BLU Solider, sixth Augusto was the BLU Heavy, seventh was Angelo was the BLU Demoman, eighth was Dario was the BLU Engineer, andand the final one was Stacie was the BLU Spy, I started throwing urine at the opposite BLU team's Spy, it was funny to hit the Spy, then I kept using Jarate and shooting her teammates by soothing them by singing, then shooting them, and she was the last one standing and we were talking what we should do, then she came up and tried to stab, but I shot her, and we won, the f***ing end) Kurt: Would it not have been better to say "Oh, I like the Sniper" and THEN go on about Stacie? Also, why'd you break the tournament rules? To Toshio, are you ticklish? Toshio: "" (Translation: N-NO! D-DON'T TRY TO TICKLE ME! Do it, I will kill with a katana and p*** on your grave, and you won't find me adorable now!) Kurt: As if anyone did. Oh wait, they actually did. And Toshio, who will you kill? To Toshio, what is your opinion on Dinosaur King? Toshio: "" (Translation: Japanese version's okay, but the American one, SUCKS!) Kurt: No comment. To Kenji, what was it like being tickled by Giuseppe? Kenji: "" (Translation: It was absolute pain, him moving his fingers up and down my sides and stomach made me laugh so hard tears were coming out my eyes, then he bounded me, starved me, then the end, didn't die though, as I'm still here, the f******d shares the same birthday as me) Kurt: "Bounded" is redundant, as "bound" is past tense. To Satoko and Toshio, what is your opinion on your genderbent counterparts? Satoko: "" (Translation: Him?, he seems nice, yet my male counterpart does sometimes act violent when his chest it touched, but doesn't mind showing it since the chest isn't a private part in males and doesn't mind wearing boxers or swimming trunks, which is similar, to my breasts, which are sensitive as f***, he also curses as much as a Bad Santa movie, according to his daughter) Toshio: "" (Translation: Oh, her? she's somewhat nice, and is very apology-prone, and she acts as violent as f***!, especially to the male Stacie, man!) Kurt: Yet more people following rule 63. To Satoko, what's your opinion on the Polish song "Pokaż Cycki (Show Breasts)"? Satoko: "" (Translation: Whoever the f*** made this song are f***ing perverted creeps!) Kurt: Show breasts and vegana. To Satoko, what's your opinion on Another Giuseppe? Satoko: "" (Translation: I think he is hot, better than his Normal Counterpart, but, he's scrawny as h***, but doesn't eat at KFC, and he's cute) Another Giuseppe: "Uhhhh, Thanks? everyone knows I'm better than Normal Giuseppe, 7-days of the week babes!" Kurt: The only way I could see A.G. with babes is in Roblox. To Satoko, when you were 7-years old, where were your parents and you at the time when the Tohoku Earthquake and Tsunami happened? Satoko: "" (Translation: I was in a car, my parents and I were going to drop me off at school, and then it happened, school days were postponed, 3 hours later, my dad died after he lost his footing and died, since that day, I always wear the Japanese flag around my wrist, If only it never happened, I will never see it in same way again, I survived a few earthquakes, and it gave me nightmares when Red Cross, was helping Japan, a kindhearted lady gave me a Japan, or Kiku and Sasuke plush, yes, plush versions of anime characters exist, and a onigiri, to calm me right down, I used them as comfort toys If I thought about the earthquake) Kurt: This is actually a very sad story. I respect you, Satoko. To Toshio, what is your opinion on Anti-Japanese WWII cartoons? Toshio: "" (Translation: Please excuse me while I get my katana, Tokio Jokio is the worse, I don't look like that, I know this is during WWII, where America was fighting Japan) Kurt: Yeah, Tokio Jokio was f***ed up. Toshio, are you ticklish? holds ups a sign saying "F*** NO!" Toshio: "" (Translation: For the concern of your safety, stop asking if I'm ticklish, just stop!) Kurt: I'm so scared of a six-year-old! Category:Blog posts